


Who doesn't like girl-on-girl?

by rivers_bend



Series: Glam Nation [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/F, M/M, glam nation tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadly, bus nights aren't very good for fooling around. Or, Tommy'd like to watch and Neil is a cockblock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who doesn't like girl-on-girl?

**Author's Note:**

> The obvious: I don't know any of the people whose personas are mentioned here and neither believe nor intend to imply that this ever happened or ever would. (I've ignored any bus population rumours, and the bus driver is made up entirely)

  
It's almost one in the morning and they're on the "couch" in the "entertainment" area of the bus, Adam with his feet up on a sort of puffy leather thing that Tommy thinks he might have heard Neil call a cassock—except maybe not because he's pretty sure a cassock is a kind of dress thing and not for putting your feet up on—and Tommy with his feet up against the wall and his head on Adam's lap. It's not uncomfortable, but Tommy's still not sure why Adam refuses to let them go and lie down on the bed in the back.

Adam has a rhythm going, petting Tommy's hair: three strokes pushing it back off his face, then a sort of skritching slide with his fingers through the strands, and a final tug when he hits where Tommy's head meets Adam's thigh, then the three strokes again. It seems to be soothing Adam, but it's making Tommy's skin buzz and his hips all restless, and seriously, there's a whole queen bed back there.

Before Tommy was allowed to lie down, Adam made him put the "Fuck all y'all" playlist on Adam's iPod in the dock in the corner. Tommy thinks the title might be a quote from some twitter interview thing—it certainly doesn't seem to have much to do with the music which is totally lacking in Manson or NIN or any other "Fuck you" bands, and seems instead to be a mix of pop divas with an occasional Tori Amos dance remix for added what-the-fuck value. Tommy loves his job, and in the right mood will even admit that he loves the hand in his hair and what it does to him, but some of Adam's playlists make him despair.

The music is just loud enough to mostly drown out Longineu on the phone over in the bunks, but isn't so loud Tommy and Adam couldn't have a conversation if they wanted. Before Adam's hands can make Tommy beg for something he's totally not going to get on a bus night, Tommy says, "Sasha's been giving Cam an awful lot of hand massages lately."

Adam skips straight from stroke number one to hairpull and raises an eyebrow.

"Just saying," Tommy adds.

Pulling Tommy's hair just harder enough to tip his head back, Adam lets the corner of his mouth quirk enough to imply, _Just saying what?_

"If she's doing that where we can see, maybe Cam's giving her leg massages in the bunks—you know, where we _can't_ see them."

Adam shifts his own legs a little and goes back to the scalp skritching. "And you wish they'd do it out here so you could watch?" he says.

"Sure," Tommy answers, not yet wondering why he thought this conversation was a good idea. "You _don't_ want to watch that?" Only when both Adam's eyebrows go up does Tommy stop to think.

"No," Adam says. "I'm pretty sure I don't."

There's a brief moment where Tommy wonders just how stupid he sounded, but then he sees that Adam's fighting a smile, so he relaxes. And curious, asks, "You never watched lesbian porn?" He always figured Adam watched the gay stuff, but he's never actually talked porn with Adam, and the guy is nothing if not full of surprises.

Skritch, skritch, tug, skritch, tug; Adam's watching Tommy's face, maybe thinking about how to answer, maybe just being a tease. "Sure," he finally says. "Not exactly my first choice, and I'm pretty sure the girls weren't actually _lesbians_, but I've watched girl-on-girl." Adam stops stroking Tommy's head and then, "Sasha and Cam are my friends, though. Not to mention my _employees_."

Before Tommy can say anything, Adam gives his hair an extra-hard pull—a warning not to start anything about how Tommy's his employee too but that doesn't seem to stop him wanting to see _him_ naked. The warning is unnecessary; Tommy so wasn't going to go there.

"Yeah," Tommy says instead. "It'd still be pretty hot though."

"What would be hot?" Neil says, popping out from the driver's compartment, making Tommy jump, prompting Adam to slide the hair-pulling hand down the side of Tommy's neck soothingly.

"Nothing," Tommy says just as Adam says, "Tommy likes girl-on-girl."

Neil looks at them both like they're nuts. "Duh," he says.

"Are you going to get some sleep?" Adam asks Neil pointedly.

"I'm not really tired." Neil sits down on the bench across from them. "Did you know Aaron's been driving for twenty-three years?"

Tommy isn't sure why he would _care_, never mind know such a thing. The driver's nice and all, and they even had a conversation about Jane's Addiction the other day, but Tommy figures it's someone else's job to worry about the guy's resume. He can't be bothered to say any of this to Neil though, because Adam has started stroking the pads of his fingers in a line under Tommy's ear, and it's kind of stupefying.

Besides which, "That's no good at all," Adam's saying. "I specifically asked them to hire someone who'd never been behind the wheel of anything bigger than a pick-up before."

"I'm just saying, he's interesting if you bother to have a conversation with him." Neil looks like he might start pouting, and Adam looks like he might start snapping.

"I talk to him about music," Tommy rouses himself enough to say, before Adam can start.

"I _am_ tired," Adam says when Neil fails to respond to Tommy. He pushes Tommy off his legs.

Tommy rolls to his feet before he can end up getting left alone with Neil in chatty mode. "Me too," he says, because the standing might not have been clear enough.

He knows Adam won't invite him into the back with Neil watching, in case Neil plans to pay the fangirls back for the piano with a tour-bus sex blog or something, and it's hard not to be pissed that Adam didn't just lead Tommy back there earlier when everyone else was busy behind curtains and partitions.

"Night," Adam says, hooking Tommy into a half nelson and flicking the fingers of his other hand at his brother's too-long curls.

"Night," Tommy and Neil echo, sullen and resigned respectively.

There's nothing but the sound of breathing coming from Longineu's bunk when Tommy gets to his bed, and if Cam is giving Sasha a massage anywhere, they're being awfully quiet about it. After climbing the ladder, Tommy checks his phone and sees Sasha just tweeted an upside-down picture of a blurry Cam flipping off the camera four minutes ago. Separate beds then; Sasha just stuck her phone down the side of her bunk from the looks of it.

Tommy thinks about jerking off, but he really prefers the shower for wanking on the bus and can't be bothered with the trouble, so he stalks Sasha's @replies instead. Enough of her followers want to know if she's sharing a bunk with Cam that Tommy feels a little better about talking to Adam about the whole massage thing. There are even a few people asking if they can watch. The one who's most direct in their desire to do so has an avatar of Adam and Tommy's AMA kiss, and calls themselves AtomObessed. Tommy wonders if it's a girl or a guy. Then AtomObessed tweets again with crudely worded suggestions for what the girls could do if they were sharing, and Tommy, who gets a little freaked out by the whole thing, decides to check his email instead. Sasha can deal with her own crazies.

There's an email from Adam sent ten minutes before: _If Neil goes to bed, get your ass back here_.

Risking falling on his head, Tommy leans off the bunk far enough to see the bench where they'd left Neil. It's empty. Tommy twists around and drops silently to the floor. He can't see Neil anywhere, so he ducks through the door to Adam's room.

Adam—of course, because that's Tommy's luck today—is curled on his side asleep. Tommy huffs in frustration. Though, demanding email or not, Adam probably just wanted to cuddle anyway. He's pretty hard and fast with his "bus nights aren't good for fooling around" rule.

Tommy makes sure the flimsy lock on the sliding door is latched, for all the good it would do against anyone with an ounce of determination, and crawls into the curve of Adam's body. Adam rouses enough to tuck Tommy under his arm and murmur something that might be an endearment or might be a protest that Tommy took so long, and then his breathing evens out again in sleep. Tommy has a brief moment to wonder what AtomObessed would tweet if Sasha got a picture of this, and then he's asleep too, breaths matching Adam's and his fingers lacing with the hand over his stomach.


End file.
